Happy Birthday
by RockingAttorney17
Summary: It's Canada's  Matthew's  Birthday, and no one showed up... Well one did late... one-shot, and citrusy


**AN:** This is an America (Alfred)X Canda (Matthew) story. I do not own either of the characters, nor APH, and blah blah. Hope you enjoy the story and hope to hear from you! :]

* * *

The banner hung up ominously as the hours past the arrival time Matthew had put on the invitations. The blonde hung his head sadly, and hugged his polar bear close to his chest while curling up on his wooden chair. Tears streamed down his face, hitting the bears head. _July first, _that was the date today, Matthew's birthday. The sobbing blonde had invited everyone that he knew, and now here it is three hours past the expected time of the party, and no one had shown up. _"I-i knew I wasn't liked! No one even notices me! ... Well, I suppose it is better then because no one will try and attack me then"_ thought the blond bitterly looking out of his tear filled sapphire eyes. **Knock, Knock** His eyes flashed open in amazement, _"maybe they are all just late! And some got lost!"_ he thought with his hope refilling. He walked towards the door quickly rubbing the excess water out. He begins to open it slowly, hoping his "got lost" thought was right. When it finally opened enough to see who knocked, Matthew was more surprised then he expected to be.

"The Hero Enters!" Alfred said running in accidently pushing matthew over in his entrance. "Huh? Did I come to late? Where is everyone?" The green eyed blonde said looking over at matthew as he was getting up. "uh… Yeah you're a little late most of the people went home already" The sapphire eyed blonde lied looking down, but to no avail because Alfred wasn't listening. He grabbed Matthew's chin and turned his face up to himself. "Your eyes are red, have you been crying?" Alfred asked looking directly into his eyes. Matthew's eyes flashed again, "Huh? W-why would I have been c-crying? It's my birthday after all. . . Fine" his eyes fluttered with sadness trying to hold in the tears. "Your right, I cried, but you would cry too if no one showed up to your birthday when you invited a lot of people!... I thought at least one would like me." Matthew said not looking at Alfred. "I Knew I was right!" Alfred said arrogantly, then letting Matthew's face go he reaches in his coat. He grabs Matthew's hands, puts a small box into in to it, and places a kiss on his cheek. "I'm here, Late but, here!" Alfred said smiling at Matthew, while Matthew looked at him and the box mouth agape. "Open it" Alfred nudged him, still smiling. Matthew looked at him and nodded unsure what actually happened, and what could have been apart of his imagination. He begins to rip the paper off, and excitement starts to fill him. _"Wow I have never felt this much excitement over a gift before, is it because it's Alfred?... Noo, that couldn't be the reason"_ the sapphire eyed blonde said blushing when he finally got to the box his present was in. He tried to open it quickly but was foiled by the tape. _"Great, now I look like a spazz in front of him, stupid tape"_ Matthew thought looking at the tape angrily and Alfred chuckled next to him. When he finally opened the box he was not really sure of what to think of his gift. "A hat... How nice." He said examining it, It was a white baseball cap with America written on a map picture of America. He looked closer to the label and saw it said "Made in Canada" _"He imported my export?" _he said giggling putting it on, then noticing the second part and the card, but he put the card off to the side for the moment and picked up the keychain that had been put in. It was an adorable Polar bear that matched Matthew's stuffed one. "! It's so cute... Thank you so much Alfred" Matthew said giving Alfred a hug. "heh, don't forget your card" The green eyed blonde said pointing to the last part of his present.

Matthew picked the card out of the box and began to start ripping the envelope. Once open he pulled out the card and started reading it. Alfred just stood there watching him read it, and having a strange smile plastered on his face. Matthew finished the card but was confused and turned to Alfred, "What do you mean by "The third part of your gift is me?"" Matthew looked at him not fully understanding. Alfred's smile changed slightly, in an evil fashion. "whatever you want it to mean" He whispered to matthew, then lightly bit the tip of his ear. All the blood in Matthew's body rushed to his face. _"H-h-he just offered himself to me?"_ Matthew thought when Alfred's expression changed to serious more intimidating look. "Come on, don't pretend you didn't see how much I like you. I mean the only other thing I could have done besides this would be to come right out and tell you." Alfred said watching every one of Matthew's actions when he said that _"I didn't know he liked me! ... Wait, did he plan on coming late so that he could spring this card and his feelings on me when we are alone?... How do I feel about him?"_ Matthew thought as his face turned into a serious questioning form. Alfred sighed, "I can take the hint, that face means I should go. Well, I hope you enjoyed your birthday" He said making his way towards the door. Matthew snapped out of his thought process when the door opened and slammed the door shut, stopping Alfred from leaving. Alfred was shocked for a moment, but immediately formed a smirk when Matthew didn't move after closing the door. Alfred grabbed Matthew's wrist that was placed closest to the door, and pulled his entire body against the door, holding him down by the wrists. "Well, that's one way to answer" Alfred spoke with the same smirk. Matthew struggled slightly, but was settled down by Alfred planting a kiss on his lips. He started to make a trail of them down his neck. They Alfred could tell he was turned on, and could feel Matthew's excitement when he pushed himself on matthew. Alfred tried to increase both their anticipation by planting another kiss on Matthew's lips. Matthew, not realizing, deepened the kiss, causing them both to pull away panting. Alfred wanted a change in scenery and pulled matthew into his own bedroom and threw him on the bed.

Alfred slowly crawled up to him, and smirked all the way up. He began to pull off Matthew's shirt and pants, while matthew tried to take off his shirt, but his hands shook to much to do anything. "heh, your cute. Just let me do it" Alfred said to him winking, and ripping off his clothes and throwing them across the room. Alfred started by kissing him again in a trail down his neck that continued until he reached the point he had been feeling before. He held it in his hand and kissed it, causing matthew to jump a little. Alfred glanced at him and said "Don't worry, I'll be gentle" winking at him again. Matthew Blushed deep red at that, and just let him do whatever he wanted, but he started torturing him. He had completely sucked him till the edge then stopped. "ah... please, please... J-just..." Matthew begged looking at him through hazed lust filled eyes. Just then, Alfred began circling his entrance and playing with him. "ah!... Just... just put it in already!" Matthew demanded blushing. "All right, but remember you asked for it" Alfred said smiling, and then thrusting into him, all the way to the base. "AH!" Matthew screamed, he was right back at the edge. Noticing this, Alfred went slowly, thrusting back and forth into him. Until they were both very close to cumming, and that's when Alfred hit Matthew's Prostate pushing them both over.

They both lay there on Matthew's bed, on top of each other, panting as if still in the moment that had just transpired. Alfred pushed himself up, kissed Matthew's forehead, and said "Happy Birthday." Matthew looked at him surprised, " Oh yeah, it's my birthday..." he thought snuggling into Alfred's chest, that had come down next to him._ "... this birthday was the best one I ever had, or ever will."_


End file.
